youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shazam
Billy Batson What should be done about Billy Batson? Should he get his own section, or own page, or wait to see if he appears in more episodes to decide? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's Cap'n M's Secret Identity -- do we have a page for Bruce Wayne? Clark Kent?Oknight 01:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) S-H-A-Z-A-M Just keeping track of things: * S: Wisdom of Solomon: Mentioned in Alpha Male * H: Strength of Hercules: not yet, I believe * A: Stamina of Atlas: not yet * Z: Power of Zeus: I'm pretty sure I heard this in Misplaced * A: Courage of Achilles: Mentioned in Misplaced * M: Speed of Mercury: Mentioned in Alpha Male * --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 22:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Courage of Achilles was also mentioned in "Alpha Male", and Speed of Mercury was also mentioned in "Misplaced". -- Supermorff (talk) 12:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::And he definitely said "Power of Zeus" in "Misplaced". ― Thailog 12:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, when he makes the tunnel on Roanoke. I don't think pages of them will be necessary, but we might want to rewrite his powers section. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 12:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Age appearance Should there be an explanation of captain marvel's physical age for people who are unfamilliar with him? !5 year old appearance:? can someone find a picture of the 15 year old appearance of billy from Cornered? i am thinking of commenting on his similarity to the 70'S CBS SHAZAM! show version of Billy Batson.--FossilLord 05:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :That would be out of universe in the appearance section. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Episode: Misplaced question? I just rewatched the episode Misplaced and one thing I do not understand, Billy Baston is Captain Marvel (even though Billy is only 13ish) the Zata tubes that transports the heroes to thier bases scanned Billy in this episode but did not work because it did not reconized him, why not? his DNA and voice should match (even though he is a kid, DNA stays the same and real voice detecting technology can match old and yound voices of the same person) so why did the transport not work for him? Chasemarc (talk) 06:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : Unless someone asks Greg Weisman the question (you can try, but there's a long queue), we can only speculate. Apparently there's more than just genetics going on, because the system has entries for Guardian, Red Arrow, and Arsenal. That means it can somehow distinguish between these identical clones in some way. Now, you might argue that in Satisfaction, Green Arrow's computer could not tell the difference between the two Roy Harpers. I can argue that since his system had a male voice, Ollie was skimping on the scanners; instead of a full spectrum scan, he just has a retina scanner. Because of this, it couldn't tell the difference between clone Roy and armless Roy. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 08:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC)